30 Kisses ReTi
by Jaded Crescent
Summary: Post Advent Children, ReTi story.
1. Green Eyes

30 Kisses

A/N: So this started out as a game on another board, but i loved the way it was developing so I thought I would share it. A friend gave us these tables of thirty words/phrases and we had to pick a pairing. Then write a short fic for each of words/phrases using that pairing. The catch was you couldn't change the pairing, it had to be under 1,000 words and each story had to contain at least one kiss. She did this with two different tables and two different boards. So I actually have two pairings with two different tables. This is the first one I ever wrote for this game and my first pairing, well I'll let you figure it out and I'll state it at the bottom. The chapter names will be the inspiration words if you are curious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters. i don't even own the concept for this game of 30 kisses.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Green Eyes

She handed the doorman her invitation and he marked her off the list as she entered. The ballroom was quite grand and Tifa Lockheart felt as if she didn't fit in at all. Sure, she looked the part in her glittering gold ball gown and her dark brown, almost black, locks piled on her head in an intricate fashion and accented with a small tiara. She could even stay anonymous thanks to the stick mask she held in front of her face. But even under the yards of fabric, Tifa felt small as her wine colored eyes took in everything that was going on in the room.

Tifa had almost turned down Rufus Shinra's invitation to the masked ball he was holding in honor of the five-year anniversary of the defeat of Sephiroth and the saving of the Planet from Meteor. And as one of the Planet's saviors, Tifa had received an invite. That's what worried Tifa as she made her way through the redone ballroom of the Shinra Mansion in Nibelhiem. If Tifa had been invited, then who else had? So not wanting a certain spiky haired blond to no notice her, Tifa kept her mask very close to her face.

Suddenly a man was in front of her blocking her path. He was dressed in all black and wore a black cloth mask tied around his head that covered everything above his nose, including his hair. He threw her a dashing smile, but Tifa didn't notice. She was caught in his startling green eyes. Even when he bowed and asked her to dance, all Tifa could do was nod.

The masked man seemed familiar but Tifa couldn't seem to place him. She knew she had heard his voice before, but she couldn't remember when. But all thoughts about the mysterious man was disappeared as he waltzed her around the dance floor holding her captive with those green eyes.

They danced all night and as the evening came to a close, the masked man bowed and kissed Tifa's hand as she curtsied. Before she left him, Tifa slipped him a piece of paper. Once she was gone, a shorthaired blond woman and a man with no hair came up to the masked man.

"And what are you grinning about, Reno?" the blond asked. Reno held up the piece of paper with a rather triumphant look on his face.

"I just got Tifa Lockheart's number." He said his green eyes sparkling.

* * *

A/N: So my pairing Is TifaxReno. Hope everyone liked this first installment. 29 more to go. Please review and keep reading. Thanks for reading and i'd like to thank Luna for her insprirational words. 


	2. Masked

A/N: Gomen minna. My computer was down for a while so here is this chapter and expect a few more to follow in the next few weeks. Please Read and Review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Zorro, or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter 2

Masked

"Hi, you've reached Tifa's 7th Heaven. I'm not here right now. But if you leave your name, number and a brief message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Tifa heard her machine chirp as she shut the back door.

"Tifa, This is your dance partner from the other night. Thought we might go out without being masked. I can pick you up from the bar tonight at, say 7:30. See you tonight." Tifa felt her heart in her throat at the message. She had hoped and feared that the mystery man from that night would call her, but had never expected him to do so. As quickly as she could, Tifa put away the groceries in her arms and then ran upstairs to pick out what to wear that evening.

It was 7:30 on the dot when Tifa heard a knock on the door, followed by,

"Trick or treat." Tifa, dressed in a red strapy cocktail dress, red wrap, and red strapy heeled sandals, opened the door saying,

"You know, Halloween's next... Reno!" Reno gave Tifa his signature smirk. "What? But... You're..."

"What? You were maybe expecting Zorro or the Dread Pirate Roberts?" He asked. Tifa glared at the red head. "So are you ready to go?" Offering his arm to her as he asked.

"You can't be serious. Why would I go on a date with you of all people?" Tifa said regaining her bearings. She turned and went back inside.

"Cause you gave me your number. Come on, Lockheart. It might be fun. Worse comes to worse, you still get a free meal." He followed her right over to the bar. "Besides, i even brought you something." Out of no where, he made a single red rose appear and gave it to her. Tifa looked surprised and she tried to remember the last time someone gave her flowers.

"Thank you, but..."

"Aww, when was the last time you went out on a date? Give me a chance." He gave her the puppy dog eyes. And really looking into those green eyes again, Tifa couldn't refuse.

After that, the evening went splendidly. They wined and dined, danced, and wined and dined again, but on something sweet. At the end of the night, Reno had even talked Tifa into seeing him again.

The good nights was where things got awkward. They just stood on her doorstep for a little while, not saying anything. Then out of no where Tifa gave Reno a quick peck on the cheek and dashed in to the bar. Reno just grinned as he walked home thinking that not being masked was a lot more fun.


	3. Poison Ivy

Chapter 3

Poison Ivy

"Heh, I never took you for the outdoor type." Tifa said as they hiked along a small mountain path.

"Are you kidding? I love nature." Reno lied. But he knew Tifa liked the outdoors and he would play along in order to "woo" her.

"Getting out of the city for a picnic was a great idea." Tifa said taking his words at face value. Especially since over the past couple of weeks, Reno had really surprised her.

After their first date, Reno had started coming to around the bar and bug her to no end to schedule their next date. Also, he would ask questions about what she liked. He followed her as she would serve drinks. Sometimes he would just order a drink just to get answers. Finally, when Reno had showed up that morning, basket and blanket in hand, Tifa agreed.

For summer, the weather was mild. It was like summer knew autumn was coming and was surrendering early. Yet Tifa was still comfortable in her denim shorts and top. Though just in case, she had a light sweater tied around her waist. Her dark hair was pulled back by a red ribbon that matched her fitted-tee and the red Nalgene water bottle clipped to her belt loop.

Reno swatted another bug as Tifa, ahead of him, gasped at the top of the bluff. The view of Midgar and Kalm in the distance was breath-taking. Though Tifa was oly enjoying the view, the gasp alerted the red headed Turk and he came running. Of course poor Reno didn't see that the trail ended and went tumbling off the bluff. He tumbled down a good 20 to 30 feet before landing in a patch of ivy.

"Reno! Reno! Are you alright?" Tifa shouted as she watched the tuft of red hair disappear into the ivy.

After what seemed like an eternity to Tifa, the Turk appeared with miraculously only a few scrapes. Clutched triumphantly in his hand was the plant that hand saved him. Tifa's relief quickly changed to a horrified amusement as her date kissed the three leafed plant with the red spot in the middle. Though holding her sides and pressing her lips tightly together couldn't hide the merriment in her eyes. Reno stared at Tifa completely confused as he scratched an itch on one arm and then the other.

So Reno did the only thing he could think of, he reached over to kiss Tifa. But the bartender was too fast. She deftly dodged Reno and clasped her hands over her mouth to try and hide her laughter as Reno started to scratch his legs.

"Come on, I could have died. I think I deserve a kiss." he said trying again. But once more her martial arts skills paid off as he was left holding only air.

"Not a chance. Don't touch me." she laughed. Now, Reno looked even more clueless if that was possible.

"Alright, I give. Whats so funny? My near death experience?"

"No" Tifa laughed once more. Then she pointed at the plant in his hand. "That's poison ivy." That did it. Tifa gave in to gales of laughter as she watched Reno's expression change from confused, comperhenshion, realization, to horror. Needless to say their date was cut abruptly short.

The next day, Elena walked into the apartment she shared with the two other turks with the mail and tossed a packing next to her roommate, whose skin was the same color as his hair.

There was a note in the box which read:

"Lets try again sometime, Tifa"

Under the note was a bottle of calamine lotion. This was the point at which Reno would normally smirk, but alas his lips were two swollen.


End file.
